A considerable problem in such processes is the behavioral instability of all parts of the robot, which are in mobile interaction, so that an accurate removal of the excess material, particularly from large pieces of castings, could not be achieved in practice. U-p to now, for this reason, all machines available for this process could no be used on an industrial scale, and were abandoned in the experimental stage.